Angel
by starlightlove
Summary: After Mamoru dumps her, Usagi finds out how much she cares for Seiya and how much she wants him back. A SU fic!
1. Back home

Hello Minna!  
  
Well, this is my fourth fiction! I decided to write a fic mostly about Seiya and Usagi. My other fics are also S/U  
  
But I was to caught up in everything else going on in the story that I couldnt write about them enough.  
  
So heres a fic that's mostly about S/U with no extra characters to get my mind busy. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
(I love S/U as a couple...if you dont, it's your problem. Dont read this fic. I hate Mamoru.)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own SailorMoon or anyother of the characters in this story!  
  
+Angel+  
  
A S/U fanfiction, happens after the SailorMoon Stars season. In this fic none of girls are senshi.  
  
1. back home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Odango...I wish we could have met sooner."  
  
A teenager with blonde hair up in two funny Odango's sat up in her bead. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember the dream she had the night before.  
  
Her eyes stopped on a small keychain on her nightstand after scanning the room. She pulled the covers off and swung her feat over the side of the bed, while  
  
reaching one hand out and picking up the keychain. After staring at the little bear hanging from her fingers for a few seconds, she placed a kiss on it and returned  
  
it to it's spot on the nightstand. She then stood up and smiled as the memories of the day she had gone on a 'date' with Seiya came back to her. She smiled and   
  
Whispered:  
  
"Seiya..."  
  
now that those days had passed, she would give anything to be with Seiya again. His smile once again, his midnight blue eyes, the way he always smelled...  
  
She sighed. She hadnt known what a priceless treasure he was until now, now that he was gone. Never to come back.  
  
She heard footsteps outside her door and moments later, Ikoku opened the door of her room and walked in.  
  
She looked at her daughter with a suprised look and said:  
  
"Oh Usagi dear, I didnt know you were up."  
  
Usagi smile and said:  
  
"I just woke up."  
  
"Well come down and have breakfest. I made you and Shingo pancakes!"  
  
Usagi's face lit up and she ran out of her room towards the kitchen, while saying:  
  
"Oh boy pancakes."  
  
Ikoku smiled. It was good to see her daughter smile again. After she asked what was wrong with her from her friends, she figured that her boyfriend Mamoru had  
  
dumped her and left for America with his fiance. Since that day Usagi was always downsome. Ikoku followed her daughter down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya opened the window to his room and took a deap breath. A smile spread across hiss faced as he turned to face his allies, taiki and Yaten.  
  
Yaten was making a call on the telephone to there manager and Taiki was quickly scribbiling something down. Suddenly Yaten Smiled and said:  
  
"That's great, we'll be there as soon as possible!"  
  
Seiya sat down next to him after the call ended and asked:  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
Yaten hapily sat back in his seat and said:  
  
"He said it was no problem and that he's real happy to have us back, and we have a meeting with him in a few hours."  
  
Taiki said:  
  
"Ofcourse he's happy to have us back, I'm sure he's not gonna be the only one."  
  
Seiya stood up and said:  
  
"A few hours ne? That I can go out?"  
  
Taiki also stood up and said:  
  
"I'd rather you didnt. What if someone recognizes you?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"We have been gone for a year, we disappeared, everyone wants to know where we were and what happened. How are you gonna explain it?"  
  
"Look, you didnt let me go see Odango last night-  
  
Yaten jumped in and said:  
  
"It was 4 in the morning. Her Parents would kill you."  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes and said:  
  
"I wanna see her"  
  
Taiki shrugged and said:  
  
"Fine, then on your way home you can get something to eat for the three of us?"  
  
Seiya nodded and walked to the door. He put his shoes on and was about to leave when he quickly came back in and said:  
  
"hey Yaten, I'll tell Minako you missed her so much and now all you want is to see her again!"  
  
With that, he ran out of the house and shut the door behind him, a second before a shoe hit the door and fell down beside it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, hope you liked! Please review and tell me if it's good enough for me to continue or not! 


	2. The suprise

I'm sorry it took a while to update with the second chapter...I dont really know what I'm gonna do with this fic and it's getting shapped as I go on....so it's kinda  
  
hard to add chapters to it^^. Anyway, heres the second chapter! Thank's to every1 who reviewed the last chapter! your the greatest!  
  
+Angel+  
  
2. suprise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya digged his hands deeper in his pockets as he continued his way to Usagi's house. He murmured:  
  
"I forgot how cold Tokyo winters are. It's so cold on the outside, kinda like the way I'm feling on the inside."  
  
As he walked down the street, memories of his times with Usagi kept running back to him. The first time he saw her at the airport, the time that  
  
Chibi Chibi tried to pull her towel of Seiya after he took a bath at Usagi's house, when they went on a date, when he tried to teach her baseball and at last he   
  
remembered the last time when he left a kiss on her cheek and told Mamoru to watch out for her.....  
  
At the thought of Chiba Mamoru, Seiya frowned. He thought to himself:  
  
"Maybe this wasnt such a good idea.To come back and see her with her boyfriend. I know it'll crush me, leave me heartbroken, to see her in the  
  
arms of that no good airhead. Why did I ever do this?"  
  
A voice inside him shouted:  
  
"You wanted to see her no matter what remember?"  
  
Seiya sighed...ofcourse he remembered...all those nights of lonliness on kinmoku. The nights that he would stay awake thinking about the blonde haired angel  
  
on kinmoku werent countable. He would sit in a corner all alone with a heart full of saddness with nothing but the memory of her....with a wish to just see her once again,  
  
just once....  
  
He suddenly stopped realizing that he was standing infront of the house she lived in. He stood under the terace that led to her room and a smile spread across his face.  
  
He and Usagi had a conversation once, with Usagi standing in the terace and him down below, kind of like Romeo and Juliet. How he missed those days.  
  
The days that he had no saddness or anything to worry about. He was drowned in his thoughts when someone stepped onto the terrace. Seiya quickly hid beneath   
  
it where he couldnt be seen, fearing that it was shingo or one of Usagi's parents. He didnt want them to think he was trying to spy on there daughter or anything.  
  
Above, Usagi was standing in the terace, fiddling with something in the palm of her hand. She sighed and said:  
  
"Oh Seiya, how I wish you were back, I wish you were here right now to tell me not to be sad and not to worry, that everything was gonna be alright. I'm glad you  
  
cant see me now, see what lonliness and sadness has done to me, how it has damaged my heart and soul. I miss you so much."  
  
Seiya's eyes were almost the size of tennis balls down below. He brushed some hair from his face and thought:  
  
"She said that? She said she misses me? That she wants me back?"  
  
"The only thing you left behind was this keychain..I'll keep it forever, the smybol of everything we shared."  
  
Seiya thought:  
  
"Oh, she meens the bear keychain that she got on our 'date'."  
  
Suddenly as if on que, the small keychain fell infront of his feat, and at the same time Usagi shouted:  
  
"Oh no! where did it fall? Better go down and get it...thats what I get for being clutzy me."  
  
Seiya smiled and said:  
  
"Well, better return this to Odango, she said she'll keep it forver so it must meen something to here."  
  
he put the keychain in his pocket and walked up to the door. Before he could ring the bell, the door opened and 17 year old Tsukino Usagi stood there, ina  
  
pink t-shirt and jeans. She stood there and stared at Seiya for a seconds, then rubbed her eyes and pinched herself, as if not believing what she was seeing.  
  
Seiya just smiled at her, then he reached into his pocket and took out the keychain. He held it out towards Usagi and said:  
  
"Looking for this Odango?"   
  
Usagi reached for the keychain, and Seiya gently dropped it on the palm of her arm. She looked at the keychain and then looked at Seiya, and the last thing Seiya  
  
expected happened, Usagi put her hands around Seiya's neck and started to cry in his chest.  
  
Seiya petted her hair and said:  
  
"Your that happy I'm here?"  
  
Usagi's muffled voice came:  
  
"More than that, more than anything you can imagine."  
  
Seiya smiled and said:  
  
"Odango arent you gonna invite me in? It;s freezing outside!"  
  
Usagi pulled herself away from Seiya, smiled  
  
and said:  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Seiya, Come on in, Shingo's in his room and my parents arent home."  
  
seiya came into the house and took a look around. The place hadnt changed one bit since he left exept from some new pictures of Usagi and Shingo beside the other ones  
  
hangingfrom the wall. Usagi closed the door and said:  
  
"What should I bring for you to drink? Tea?"  
  
Seiya nodded and said:  
  
"I think tea would be good, to warm me up a little."  
  
Moments later they were sitting beside eachother on the couch, with Usagi's head resting on Seiya's shoulder. None said anything, until Usagi finally broke the silecne and  
  
said:  
  
"Seiya while you were away did you miss me?"  
  
"ofcourse, every second of the day."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Seiya set down his cup of tea and said:  
  
"Well, I...."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
Seiya put his arms around Usagi and said:  
  
"Well, I'm with you right now, and thats what counts right?"  
  
Usagi smiled and said:  
  
"Right. Oh I forgot to ask, are you alone or are Yaten and Taiki with you?"  
  
"Were all here."  
  
Usagi said: " Well then thats good news for Ami and Minako."  
  
Seiya laughed. He could just imagine the look on Minako's face when she saw Yaten. He looked down at Usagi. She still had her head on his shoulder. Seiya smiled  
  
and brushed some hair from her face. Usagi blushed and that made Seiya smile more. He whispered:  
  
"It's a lie when they say you only fall in love once."  
  
Usagi thought:  
  
"!!!! Then he's fallen in love with someone." But she just said:  
  
"Why say that Seiya?"  
  
"Cause each time I see you, I fall in love all over again."  
  
If it was possible, Usagi blushed even more. None said anything until Usagi finally said:  
  
"Let me go call veryone over and tell them your here. you should go call Yaten and Taiki and tell them to also come over. Weve gotta throw you guys a welcome back party!"  
  
Seiya shook his head:  
  
"I dont think that Taiki and Yaten...."  
  
But Usagi was already out of his arms and at the phone, making a call to Minako.  
  
-Mushi mushi?  
  
-Hey Minako, it's me!  
  
-Hi, Usagi-chan. How are you?  
  
-I have never been better. You wont believe who's here at my house right now!  
  
-who? Mamoru?  
  
Usagi frowned and shook her head as she said:  
  
"No, it's not baka Mamoru (Seiya looked at Usagi with a suprised look as he thought: Why did she say he's a baka?) It's someone much better!("!?!?!?!?I'm better?")  
  
-Who is it Usagi?"  
  
-The three lights are back! Seiya's here right now!  
  
Minako's squeals of joy filled the room and Usagi qiuckly held the phone away from her ear. She shouted:  
  
-Minako your busting my eardrums!  
  
-WHEN? WHERE? WHY?   
  
Seiya shouted: "Your just missing Who and What!"  
  
-SEIYA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya laughed and shouted:  
  
-You meen the *great* Seiya!  
  
Usagi that was getting pissed of, held the phone close to her mouth and shouted:  
  
"Get everyone to come to my place, my parents arent around!"  
  
-Okay, Cya Usagi!  
  
Usagi put down the phone now very pissed of. Seiya laughed and said:  
  
"Your cute when your mad."  
  
Usagi suddenly got very interested in her nails and stared at them, all the time she was blushing. She thought:  
  
"I am soooo obvious, everytime he says something nice, I blush. I feal like alex mac, except the fact that she glowes gold not red."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya that was half skipping half walking, happily said:  
  
"Today is one of the happiest days in my life."  
  
He wasnt kidding. In the past 5 hours, he figured Mamoru had dumped Usagi, Haruka had been as nice as pie to him(something she had never done), The three lights were  
  
gonna be on T.V the next morning so all there fans would know they were back, he was gonna go to school again, with his Odango and best of all, this time there  
  
was NOTHING to worry about..........  
  
Yaten shrugged and said:  
  
"I guess it wasnt bad, it's nice to be back."  
  
Taiki looked at Yaten suprised and asked:  
  
"Thats the last thing I expected to hear from you."  
  
Yaten rubbed the palms of his small hands together and said:  
  
"I have fealings too you know, I can miss or like something too"  
  
Seiya made a face and said:  
  
"Well, thats good to know. I'll let Minako in on that information."  
  
Yaten looked at Seiya and said:  
  
"As a matter of fact, Minako's become so mature. I didnt expect her to act the way she did. It's like she's finally decided to grow up."  
  
Seiya and Taiki: O_O!!!!!!!!!?????????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall Jet black haired man shut the door to his apartment and angerly walked to his car. He opened the door and shut it behind himself, zooming of.  
  
He stopped beside a park where some kids were playing. Mamoru ran one hand threw his hair and placed his head on the window, watching the kids as he thought:  
  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into? Mamoru what have you done. What did you come to America for? With someone that doesnt deserve to be alive?"  
  
He stayed in that position for a long while and finally thought to himself:  
  
"I'v burned all the bridges...but there might be a slight chance to fix everything."  
  
With that, he started the car and sped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Did you like? Please Review! Reviews make me very happy and keep me writing!  
  
And once again I thankeveryone who reviewed chapter one! 


	3. A day in the life

I finally got some time to type the third chapter( I wrote it down n my notebook at school ). I'm sorry it took so long though. My friends doing something really interesting, she found some really kewl site that excepted fanmail for the three lights and would put answers from them on the site for there fans to read! So, she told me to start a fic like that so the fans of the three lights could have there mail read and answered by them. Dont think I'll be able to do it though. but it made me think. So anyway, tell me if u think it'll be good or anything.  
  
Thanx to every1 who reviewed the previous chapters! Ur da best! ^.-SchmezfezNo prob, I'm glad u had time to come read this story though, thanx. The truth is, I wanted to read ur's sooner, but back then i was sooooo busy that I couldnt read a story and actually understand it^^. Ur fic was great though.  
  
OO! I talked so much! wow. Okay enough of my blabber, lets get onto the story.  
  
As I said in the first chapter, I dont own SAILOR MOON and all that stuff.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
3.A day in the life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Minako & Makoto were spending there weekend at the shopping center, trying to find themselves swimsuits. Minako picked up an orange swimsuit and said:  
  
"This looks better than the blue one. Dont u think so Makoto?"  
  
"Ya, summer colours look best on you. How much is it?"  
  
"Well, the price is ok, but I still dont know. This one or the yellow Bikini?"  
  
-I say the yellow bikini!  
  
Both girls whirled around in suprise at the familiar voice. Yaten was standing behind them, a few plastic bags in hand.  
  
Minako: "Oh thats good 2 know. Okay I'll get that then. I really liked it more myself!"  
  
Makoto: "What did you get Yaten?"  
  
Yaten held up the bags in his hands and said:  
  
" I'v got a book that Taiki asked for, a cap that Seiya's been wanting forever, and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt."  
  
Minako payed for the yellow bikini and they walked out of the store.  
  
Yaten: "I was just gonna get a burger. You guys wanna come?"  
  
Makoto looked at Minako with a look that said:  
  
"Dont you dare say yes"  
  
Minako stared at Makoto blankly and blinked a few times. She then slowly turned to look at Yaten with a smile and said:  
  
"Well we............., ofcoursewe'llgo!"  
  
She said the words quickly behind one another and took Makoto hand, pulling her along herself, not giving her a chance to say no.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya slumped onto his bed with a huge grin on his face.  
  
He had spent a great day with Usagi. After a short walk in the park, they went to see a movie. the movie had been a great one until Usagi choked on a popcorn That was when they got up, causing people to shout and swear at them. They ran outside for Usagi to get some water and get some fresh air. The two of them then went to the crown and Usagi emptied Seiya's wallet. He finally walked her home and ended the great day with a great good night kiss on Usagi's cheek.   
  
"Could life get any better?"  
  
"We have a photo shoot to do tomorrow, Seiya"  
  
Seiya made a face and said:  
  
"Taiki you just topped my perfect day with perfect news."  
  
He sat up and looked at Taiki who was standing at the doorway , his eyes still crossed. He quickly fixed them and said:  
  
"Ewwwwwwww, your foreheads even bigger when I do that!"  
  
Taiki rolled his eyes and said:  
  
"What did I do to get stuck with you immatuar people. Yatens been blabbering on and on about his day with Minako."  
  
Seiya grinned and said:  
  
"Yaten and Mianko? On a DATE?"  
  
Suddenly, Taiki ran in a few steps and crashed into Seiya's drums, clashing to the ground, drums and all. A happy Yaten walked in and sat next to Seiya on the bed while saying:  
  
"It wasnt a date really, we just had lunch together, Makoto wasnt enjoying herself, she left soon. But that's ok. Minako kept me company."  
  
Seiya:" Yaten?"  
  
"And believe it or not, she can control herself so she doesnt blabber on and on and on and on.....  
  
"Yaten?"  
  
"I'm just starting to see how...  
  
"YATEN?"  
  
Yaten: "What? Cant you just listen and be quiet for once?"  
  
Seiya raised an eyebrow and said:  
  
"Your actually sitting on my dirty jersey?"  
  
Yaten took on look at Seiya, one look at the jersey, and ran out the room with the jersey in his hands, screaming like girl. And on his way out the room, he ran into taiki who had finally set up the drums again, making him fall back down again.  
  
Taiki: "This isnt my idea of a good day."  
  
Seiya walked to the door and said:  
  
"Why;d he take it with him?"  
  
Taiki took a glass of what must have been orange juice and said:  
  
"Is this the orange juice that I brought up for you when you were unpacking? Please say no."  
  
Seiya turned around and looked at the glass in taiki's hand. He then walked to Taiki, taking the glass from him. He sat on the edge of his bed and said:  
  
"Must be, see, it's the same glass. The one I love"  
  
"SEIYA! YOUR GROSS!"  
  
Seiya: "Go and have a second look at your forehead and then we'll continue this conversation about gross things."  
  
Taiki stod up, took the glass from Seiya's hand and stormed out.  
  
Seiya laughed and flopped back down on his bed, sitting up quickly. He scanned under his blanket, finally finding Taiki's reading glasses. It was missing both handles. Seiya had tookin them to see what he would like with glasses, but threw it on his bed after losing interest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya dragged himself down the stairs, managing to get to the kitchen without tripping over something. he slumped down on a chair and yawned. When he opened his eyes, there was a plate of pancakes infront of him as if by magic.  
  
Seiya looked up and saw Taiki sitting across the table from him.   
  
Seiya:"Good morning."  
  
"Morning?"  
  
"Sorry, night."  
  
Taiki raised a brow.  
  
Seiya: "Whats that sound?"  
  
"Yatens playing the piano."  
  
"Whose she? Your new girlfriend?"  
  
Taiki leaned in and said:  
  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Seiya scratched his head and said:  
  
"No, I think I didnt sleep enough."  
  
"It's 1 pm."  
  
"So?"  
  
Taiki stood up and sid:  
  
"Maybe you should take a shower."  
  
Seiya stood up to and yawned again. Then he lazily said:  
  
"Where do I put it?"  
  
Taiki took the plate of pancakes and said:  
  
"PUT WHAT?"  
  
"You said to take a shower."  
  
"SHOWER SEIYA KOU, RIGHT NOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know, it was a pretty short chapie.... sowwy. but I'll try to update the next  
  
chapie A.S.A.P!  
  
Dont forget to review!  
  
Thankies again every1 who reviewed! Reviews make me happy and keep me writin. thankies!*mwah*  
  
a ne!^.- 


	4. A guest for the three lights!

Please don't kill me, people! I was, well...I won't say   
  
I didn't have the time, because I did. The fact is that I had lost my   
  
interest in S.M. for awhile. But hey, I'm back now, good as new!   
  
First of all, I've made this quiz that you can take to see which Sailor   
  
Moon Character you're most like, and you can take it here:  
  
http://quizilla.com/users/starlightlove/quizzes/.%3AWich%20SailorMoon%20Character%20are%20you%3F(Many%20results%20with%20pics!)%3A.   
  
Guys can take it too, ya know.   
  
Next thing is that thanx to Selene Kou (usagi_2901@yahoo.com) my   
  
story will no longer have grammar problems, spelling mistakes, etc.   
  
Thanx sweetie!  
  
Selene: blush Aww...you're welcome.  
  
Thousands and thousands of thanks to the people who reviewed the last   
  
chapter and have waited to read this chapter of the story.^^  
  
Enough blabbing and onto Chapter four:  
  
"A Guest for the Three Lights!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taiki rinsed the plates leftover from Seiya's breakfast in the sink,   
  
anger written all over his face.   
  
He dried his hands with a towel, threw it onto the counter, and walked   
  
out of the kitchen. Realizing that he had nothing to do, he pulled back   
  
a chair from the table and sat on it, sighing. He rested his head on   
  
his   
  
hands, trying to run away from the thoughts that were jumbled together   
  
in his head. There were many, and he had been a strong person to carry   
  
all those worries and thoughts without letting anyone know for a second   
  
that he was such a sad and worried person.   
  
His life had changed, not once or even twice...but many times. He knew   
  
that he would never go back to Kinmoku, ever. It had been taken over by   
  
Sandra, Kakyuu's younger sister, and Kakyuu would never rule again.   
  
After  
  
everything the Starlights had been through, their lovely home planet  
  
Kinmoku had been taken away from them. Kakyuu had stayed the other   
  
citizens  
  
of Kinmoku to fight Queen Sandra, but she sent the Starlights away,   
  
telling  
  
them that she didn't want them to fight anymore. Taiki was worried, and   
  
he knew that Kinmoku would never be the same again.  
  
For Taiki, leaving Kinmoku meant leave everything he had ever known   
  
behind--his  
  
home planet, his people, his princess, and some of his closest friends,   
  
except for Yaten and Seiya. No matter how much the snobby Yaten and the   
  
obnoxious Seiya fought with one another, Seiya and Yaten were the only   
  
important  
  
people left in Taiki's life. He adored them both, knowing that the   
  
smallest thing   
  
that made them sad had the same effect on him, which why he was so   
  
worried  
  
about Seiya. Namely, Seiya's true, deep, and innocent love that he had   
  
for   
  
his Odango. Taiki didn't understand love. Only knowing his story would   
  
make anyone   
  
understand why. He never had anyone to love him or be loved by him. All   
  
his   
  
memories from the past were filled with war, hatred, and battles for   
  
power.   
  
Taiki had no father to be proud of him for saving his people, no mother   
  
to worry  
  
for his wounds, and no sister or brother to help when he needed it.   
  
That's why he   
  
was so devoted to Seiya and Yaten, and of course, his princess. They   
  
were  
  
his life and his loved ones...the only ones who where there for him and   
  
helped   
  
him up when he kept falling down in life.  
  
Taiki stood up and walked to the kitchen again. He turned on the water   
  
and washed his tear-stained face with fresh cool water, erasing all the   
  
evidence that he had cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No Kakyuu!!!!!!"  
  
Kakyuu opened her mouth to try to get some air, but her lungs were   
  
screaming  
  
out to her in pain, but Kakyuu tried not to show her pain. She would   
  
never give  
  
her enemy the satisfaction and pleasure of knowing that they were   
  
causing her pain.   
  
Among the ruins that were once Kakyuu's throne room, a girl of about 17   
  
years old with blonde hair franticly tried to get out of the metal   
  
chains that  
  
were holding her. She couldn't handle this. Her princess was being  
  
tortured and was now nothing more than a tangled mess of ruby hair and   
  
blood that clung to her once beautiful body. As she struggled, the   
  
blonde  
  
tried to ignore the pain in her right leg, caused by the dagger   
  
implanted there.  
  
She couldn't even take the dagger out of her leg because her hands were   
  
held   
  
back by chains.  
  
The dark figure behind Kakyuu took hold of Kakyuu's hair and forced her   
  
to stand up.  
  
Kakyuu coughed and tried desperately to ignore the pains shooting   
  
through her  
  
body and fight back.   
  
A feminine voice began whispering is Kakyuu's ear. "See sister, I win.   
  
I may  
  
be younger than you, but I'm stronger. No one ever understood that, not   
  
even  
  
our mother. She thought I was weak and that I couldn't rule over   
  
Kinmoku. But I can.   
  
Now, I will. Kinmoku is mine now, the way it should have been five   
  
years  
  
ago when Mother died. Now you'll die, my dear sister, and I'll get what   
  
I deserve.  
  
Revenge is so sweet, and I shall soon taste its sweetness. I will kill   
  
the   
  
daughter our mother loved and adored so much, favoring her to the point   
  
to where  
  
the other daughter was ignored and tossed aside."  
  
The woman let go of Kakyuu's hair, letting Kakyuu drop to the throne   
  
room floor.  
  
She walked over to the chained girl, smirked, and looked into the   
  
girl's  
  
midnight blue eyes.   
  
"You look so much like your mother, and you fight just as well as she   
  
did.  
  
She got what she deserved, and if you ever wanted revenge, Kelly dear,   
  
I'll   
  
be right here. For now..."   
  
The woman reached down and pulled the dagger out of Kelly's flesh. The   
  
young blonde screamed in pain as the cold metal made its way out. The   
  
woman stood up and walked towards the tangled mess that was Kakyuu.   
  
The princess looked up. Death was so close to her, and she could feel   
  
it.   
  
Kakyuu knew there was no escape. She looked over at her niece. It was   
  
such  
  
a pity that she had watched her mother died. Now, she was going to   
  
watch her  
  
aunt die. Kakyuu believed that the worst part was that her other aunt   
  
was committing  
  
these atrocities. Kelly was only seventeen, and she had seen nothing   
  
but bloodshed   
  
and hatred for the past year. In the few moments that Kakyuu knew were   
  
her last, she  
  
wondered how this would effect Kelly's heart, mind, and soul.  
  
Kakyuu closed her eyes in pain as she was once again forced to stand.   
  
She   
  
gathered all the energy in her and shouted, "Teleport Kelly, get out of   
  
here.   
  
Go away...find them...the Star-..."  
  
The woman pressed the dagger to the back of Kakyuu's neck. "Why won't   
  
you scream?   
  
When will you break down and confess that you are weak?"  
  
"NO, Sandra! I'll never scream. You may be killing my body, but my soul   
  
will   
  
live on-..."  
  
Sandra made a disgusted face. "You asked for it Kakyuu, and you asked   
  
for   
  
it in front of our darling niece."  
  
A single tear made it's way down Kakyuu's face as she whispered, "I'm   
  
sorry, my  
  
Starlights. I'm sorry, Kelly. Goodbye..."  
  
With one push from Sandra, the dagger made its way through the   
  
princess's  
  
neck, blood pouring out and covering Sandra's hand and the dagger. The   
  
corner of her mouth curved into an evil smile as she pulled the dagger   
  
away.   
  
Kakyuu fell to the ground, all life leaving her petite form.  
  
"Revenge is so sweet," Sandra purred, and turned to the blonde in the   
  
corner   
  
of the room.  
  
Kelly looked at the dead form of Kakyuu, her eyes filled with   
  
disbelief,  
  
fear, anger, and sadness. With the step that Sandra took towards her,   
  
she looked up at her, different thoughts running to her mind. Kinmoku   
  
was   
  
gone forever. Kakyuu was dead, and there was no hope that she could   
  
do anything. As threatened to fall from her cheeks, she shouted,   
  
"Sailor Star Teleport!"  
  
As Kelly's form quickly faded away, Sandra cursed and threw the  
  
dagger, and it hit the chains that had only minutes before held Kelly's  
  
injured body. The dagger clattered to the cold ground.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Kelly looked over her shoulder at the green planet that was getting   
  
further and further away. Kelly closed her eyes and let the tears that   
  
had  
  
stung her eyes only a few moments before fall down her face. Kinmoku   
  
and   
  
the only home she had ever known was gone now, and both of them would   
  
now only exist in her memory. As Kelly thought about Kakyuu, the memory   
  
of what Kakyuu had said, right before they knew Sandra was coming for   
  
the both of them.  
  
"Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya were looking to me for guidance and wisdom,  
  
and I told them to go away and leave Kinmoku. Kelly, what is going to   
  
happen?!"  
  
Yes, even Kakyuu, the heart and soul of the people, had told them to   
  
leave.   
  
She had given Kinmoku to Sandra, the planet that Kakyuu and Sandra's  
  
mother had ruled and protected with everything she had in her.   
  
Sandra had also killed Kelly's mother, her dear mother in a battle for   
  
power.  
  
And what would she tell the Starlights, especially when she had told   
  
the   
  
Sailor Starlights to trust her. She had told all them that everything   
  
would  
  
be fine, and they should leave while they still could.  
  
She took one last look at her home, now a tiny spot in the distance and   
  
whispered, "Goodbye Kinmoku, goodbye my friends..."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Yaten turned on the water in the shower and let it warm up. Outside, a   
  
motorcycle cut through the quiet of the night, making an obnoxious   
  
noise  
  
as it roared by the house. The motorcycle sounded like it had stopped,  
  
Yaten grew curious as to whom it might be.  
  
He shrugged. Whoever it was, they could wait. He stepped into the   
  
shower and washed away sweat and dirt that had rested on his body since   
  
his last shower. As he stood in the shower, where no one could see him   
  
or   
  
hear him, he started crying about everything that was bothering him.   
  
Kinmoku was now gone. He knew it had been taken over by Sandra.  
  
The feelings that only he had were good that he knew something had   
  
happened,  
  
but he didn't have the heart to tell Taiki and Seiya. Two months had   
  
passes  
  
since he had felt the shine of Kakyuu's star disappear. Furthermore,   
  
where  
  
was Kelly? Yaten knew that she was terribly hurt, because he   
  
continuously   
  
felt her shine fade in and out, but there was still hope that she was   
  
okay and that   
  
she would still make it.  
  
Turning off the water, Yaten stepped out of the shower and wrapped a   
  
towel   
  
around himself. He listened carefully and tried to hear any   
  
conversation in   
  
the house, but there wasn't any.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Seiya walked to the front door as the sound of the doorbell filled the   
  
house. Seiya opened the door and was surprised when someone suddenly   
  
grabbed  
  
him and hugged him tightly. As she spoke, Seiya realized she was a   
  
girl.   
  
"Um, can I help you?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, Seiya, you can't imagine how happy I am to see you. I missed you   
  
soooo much, and I was so worried and I didn't know what to do," the   
  
girl sobbed  
  
into his chest.  
  
Seiya pulled the girl away from his body and looked at her with a   
  
shocked look on his face. "Kelly? I can't believe it's really you!"  
  
He embraced the girl, holding her in a tight hug. "Tai-" he began to   
  
yell.  
  
He was stopped by Kelly's hand as she quickly put it to his mouth.   
  
"Please don't call them," Kelly said in desperation. "Don't tell them   
  
I'm here yet. I'm too tired to tell them what's happened, and once   
  
Taiki  
  
start won't stop until he knows what has been going on. Please, I need   
  
some   
  
rest. I've been on my feet for two months now, and I haven't slept   
  
peacefully for so long. Please Seiya, I beg you!"  
  
Seiya nodded. "Okay, come with me to the guest room."  
  
She nodded and started to follow him, looking at her surroundings.  
  
Seiya turned around to look at her. "Kelly, have you hurt your leg?   
  
You're   
  
limping."  
  
When Kelly didn't say anything, Seiya walked towards her and put one of  
  
her hands around his shoulder. As he did that, Seiya noticed a large   
  
cut running from her shoulder to her wrist, cutting the leather of her   
  
black catsuit.   
  
"What have they done to you Kell?!" Seiya exclaimed.  
  
Kelly laughed nervously. "I'm fine. This is one of many cuts, but they  
  
won't kill me."  
  
Seiya chuckled. "Taiki will kill me if he knew I didn't bring you to   
  
him   
  
right away to tend to your wounds."  
  
Kelly shook her head as they continued their way to the guest room   
  
"Maybe  
  
tomorrow, but right now, I'm too tired. I just want to sleep."  
  
Seiya opened a door and led Kelly inside to the bed, helping her sit on   
  
the bed. Kelly smiled. "Thanks, Seiya."  
  
"Oh, no problem. If you need anything, my room is right next to yours.   
  
If you need any medical supplies, Taiki's room is downstairs. I'll call   
  
my   
  
friend Usagi tomorrow and ask her to come over so she can help you get   
  
um, undressed   
  
and um, bandaged and all."  
  
Kelly laughed at Seiya's embarrassment as she gingerly got underneath   
  
the bedcovers.  
  
She laid her head down on the soft pillows. "Thanks again," she   
  
murmured to Seiya as  
  
she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Seiya smiled, placed a brotherly kiss on Kelly's forehead, and walked   
  
out of the room.  
  
He softly closed the door behind him, then went to his own room to get   
  
some sleep.   
  
Tomorrow would be a busy day.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Welcome Kelly, my character that will be around for now. This fic isn't   
  
going to be one with fights in it. The only scenes like that are the   
  
ones   
  
that happened in this chapie with Kakyuu and all. I don't want a fic   
  
with   
  
battles but I had to put these scenes in it.^^. Please Review and tell   
  
me what you think!   
  
Thanx again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...about Chapter   
  
Three and it being stupid and all. I'm sorry. I didn't quite know what   
  
I wanted  
  
to do with the fic at that point, but now I have it figured out.  
  
And everyone who's read "After the Rain", remember I said I hate Yaten   
  
and Minako as a couple? Well I don't think that way now^^ :D I actually   
  
like them^-^ 


End file.
